bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hachigen Ushōda/Archive 1
anime pics shouldn't we get anime pics of hachi's mask and zankpakuto and we did with his kido ability? Tensa Zabimaru 01:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) we are waiting for a decent pic of his mask, this previous episode didn't give us one and there are no pics of his zanpakuto.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) pic i wanted to ask if you could put this picture as his profile pic because the current picture is low quality and from the side.Karan8 (talk) 22:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but I don't think so. The picture we have currently is new and besides that the pic you uploaded just doesn't cut it its all stretched out and bad resolution. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ok fine i respect your decisionKaran8 (talk) 23:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) zanpakuto it doesn't look like the anime will give us s good shot of his zanpakuto. i got some pics from it from the opening. if they're in good res. could we put them in the power e abilities section? Shiny-gami (talk) 09:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) No, our Policy specifically says we don't use Pictures from the openings and endings in the articles. If the anime didn't show Hachi's zanpakuto, then we're keeping the manga pic. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 10:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd say "we should make an exception since the anime didn't have an equivalent scene," but the pics are rather bad quality, and not just because of their resolution - it's just a bad shot in general. We're better off with keeping the manga version until a decent anime version comes out. Mohrpheus (talk) 11:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Kido In the unmask book there were a couple of hybrid kido used by Hachi. スタンディング・オベーツヨン Sutandingu Obetsuyon – Standing Ovation 五養蓋 (ごようかい) Go yōkai. Five foster covers. This was used to stabilize Hiyori. 六方封陣 (ろっほうふうじん)Translate text or webpage Roppō fūjin- Hexagonal seal battle formation Koko No Jomon+Kigai No Jomon+'Hoyoku No Jomon+Shiju No Saimon=Kigai No Jomon Hachigyō Sōgai Will a Hachi only kido section be created on this page that list these spells? Type text or a website address or translate a document.Cancel Type text or a website address or translate a document.Cancel New Hacchi Kidou data Some of my new work based on UNMASKED re: Hacchi's techniques has been added to the list of Kidou (including for the techniques mentioned above by the poster who didn't sign their name), and work focusing on Shijuu Saimon specifically has been posted here, and can be incorporated into this article. I can prob. get the Kanji and meaning for "Hachigyou Sougai" soon, too. Adam Restling (talk) 03:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Standing Ovation I'm not sure, but is there a reason why no page exists for Hachi's Standing Ovation.--Cerez365™ 01:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :We are making all the Kido pages. Please be patient.-- ::Uhm o.o I kinda made it already that's why I was wondering if it'd be ok to publish. I think it's done right...Cerez365™ 01:13, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::The Admins and Committee are handling it, there is more that goes into these than you would think. We are trying to remain organized.-- :Ah, ok then. Not a problem.Cerez365™ 01:18, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Zampakuto Hachigen ushoda Why not use this image?Is quite good.bjusdonaruto 22:47, November 23,2011 (UTC) That picture is of rather low quality. Perhaps if a higher quality version with no subtitles were uploaded it would be better.-- Uploaded a higher quality version if anyone is interested. Please get back to me if you can. --Hale Caesar (talk) 06:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC)